Shadow
by jackandsam4ever
Summary: Sam has been thinking why Jack has been acting so funny. A song answers some of her questions, but leaves her with more.


Shadow  
  
Stargate does not belong to me and never has or will. The song is from Britney Spears "Shadow". The story is mine though.  
  
Summary: Sam has been thinking why Jack has been acting so funny. A song answers some of her questions, but leaves her with more.  
  
'Thoughts' "Speaking"  
  
Sam sat at her house watching TV. It was just so lonely all by herself. 'I just wish I knew where he was or what he was doing. I hate being here; I hate not having him here. But at the same time, I'm glad he isn't. He's been so weird lately. Every time I try to talk to him, he won't let me. He is always around the corner before I can say hello. It's even worse now that he doesn't go on the missions with us.' Just then she thought she heard a sound from outside. Walking cautiously to the front door, she opens it up but leaving the upper lock closed. 'What the heck? Wasn't there someone there?' For the last couple of days, things have been weird, she sees things that aren't there, or so Sam thinks.  
  
24 hours earlier...  
Sam walked out of her office, wanting to find someone to talk to. It's so weird that Jack hadn't been to visit her in a while. He usually loves to come and find some way to distract her!  
"General! Wait up!" She yells down the hallway toward her CO. But once again, she walks to where he was and all she sees is the shadow of someone. 'Oh well, I guess it was someone else. Back to the lab!'  
A few minutes later, she was back at work, working on some doohickey, as Jack would call them. 'Think, Think, Think. There's got to be some way to make this... huh?' Looking up, she could have sworn that someone had been there watching her. 'What in the world is going on lately?' And this is how things were for days now. People were there, then they weren't, then they were, and so on. She thought she was going crazy!  
  
Present time, at the house...  
'Gosh dang it! There's absolutely nothing on this TV! What the heck is the point of satellite and 900 freakin channels if NOTHIN is ever on?! Except of course the Simpsons, but that'll make things worse...'  
At that point, she turns off the TV and grabs the stereo remote. Figuring she could find something to listen to. Flipping through her presets, she was just about to coast over a hip hop, hit list channel, because she wasn't in the mood for up beat music, when something caught her attention.  
  
One line did it for her, "It's only your shadow, never yourself".  
  
'Woa! This is weird.' Listening to it all the way through, she found her new favorite song.  
  
A few days later...  
Janet had told Sam to go home. She needed time to rest and do something for herself. Since the General wasn't going to tell her to leave the base, her doctor had to.  
So doing something for herself was exactly what she was going to do. She got dressed. Put on some civies- jeans, and a black tank top. She needed to be comfortable, but still look good, you never know who you are going to meet.  
Driving to the bar, she turned on the radio, hoping to hear her new song, unfortunately, it never came on.  
Once there, she saw the big, giant sign. KARIOKE NIGHT!  
'Oh boy, just what I needed.' She walked in, looked around to find an empty table. There was one in the middle of the floor. There wasn't much lighting either, so she felt a little uncomfortable. 'Where is Jack to prot... stop it Sam!' She was a big girl, she could handle herself.  
"Lady's and Gentlemen! Please, come up to the table and look through our list of songs to sing! We have lots of new ones, fresh in! Artists like Outcast, Toby Keith, and Britney! So come on over, and let's here you sing it!"  
'Go back, did he just say Britney?!' Without giving it any thought at all, she walked over to the list. She had to see if her instincts were telling her something.  
Standing over the list, her heart stopped. There! There on the page was the song. The title was "Shadow" and somehow her finger found the page and was touching it.  
"Oh ma'am, that's a good one! Brand new, in yesterday. You'll be the first to sing it! You'll be...hmmm...third in line to sing!"  
'Oh God! What have I got myself into?!' "No, you don't..." But by then other people wanted to look at the list, and Sam was stuck. She was going to be singing, if she liked it or not.  
The first person sang, the second, and then "Samantha Carter? Your up!"  
  
Earlier that evening...  
General Oneill decided that after a day of paperwork, avoiding Carter, and telling Daniel to shut up, that he needed some time to himself. He decided to go hang out in the darkness of a favorite club of his...  
  
'Oh, goodness! I've heard this song like what? Once?! What am I going to do? I guess I'll just wing it.'  
  
Then, the song started to play, and the words started showing up across the screen.  
  
Your body's warm  
  
But you are not  
  
You give a little  
  
Not a lot  
  
You coup your love  
  
Until we kiss  
  
You're all I want  
  
But not like this  
  
'This is worse than I thought'  
I'm watching you disappear  
  
But you, you were never here  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Never yourself  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Filling the room  
  
Arriving too late  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
Your body gives  
  
But then holds back  
  
The sun is bright  
  
The sky is black  
  
Can only be another sign  
  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
  
You left and it lingers on  
  
But you, you were almost gone  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Never yourself  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Filling the room  
  
Arriving too late  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
I cannot tell if you mean what you say  
  
You say it so loud, but you sound far away  
  
Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul  
  
Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall  
  
'Ain't that the truth!'  
I'm watching you disappear  
  
But you, you were never here  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Never yourself  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Filling the room  
  
Arriving too late  
  
No, no, no  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow  
Just then she sees someone very close to her heart, coming from the  
shadows...  
  
Arriving too late  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Right after the song, all she remembers hearing was the distant clapping of the crowd, but she remembers seeing the eyes of the man she loves....  
Walking off the stage, he's walking out of the shadows to meet her. "Hi."  
"Hi."  
"That...that was...umm...nice" Jack said, staring right into those gorgeous eyes.  
"...Thanks..." As much as she tried, she could not take her eyes off her commanding officer. 'Why did he have to be here?'  
"I'm sorry for ignoring you. It was wrong of me; I don't know why I did it. I really....umm... am just confused. I don't..."  
"It's.... Ok. I know somewhere you had your reasons. I just felt... hurt."  
"We need to talk..." "Well, how about we talk about this over something to drink. Something to drink, to go?"  
"Sounds good, and Sam?" Pulling lightly on her arm, and giving her shivers.  
'Use of the first name, o gosh.'  
"Yea?"  
"I'm..." Looking straight into her eyes, as his hand moves down to hers and squeezes it tight, "... sorry."  
  
Just then, Sam said a little prayer, "Thank you God for making me leave that radio station on."  
  
Did you like or not? I just heard the song on the CD and a thought came into my mind. I really want to keep this going, somehow. So if you have any suggestions, good or bad, please review! Thank you. And God Bless! 


End file.
